


To Remusofpaper

by kidwrite, Remusofpaper



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidwrite/pseuds/kidwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remusofpaper/pseuds/Remusofpaper
Summary: A letter with return post to my dearest friend Remusofpaper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remusofpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remusofpaper/gifts).



> I found you! And if you're reading this... You have also found me! I am doing good, how are you?

Darkness.  
A tunnel.  
Loneliness.  
Suddenly, a hand reaching out for mine.  
A soul; it's warm embrace surrounds me  
Two peas, one pod, a big world full of pods.  
I'm glad we found the same pod, Remusofpaper  
I art thy here.  
Where thou art too.  
Mosquitos devour me as we read from different worlds. We must be even.  
Your hand is the most important to me.  
Sincerely,  
The kid who writes.


	2. Hello... it's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Is it me you're looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time with no reply, I've had many hello songs come into my head. Hoping you receive this soon Remusofpaper,  
> Sincerely,  
> Kidwrite

What might happen in the endless abyss of nothing.  
Is nothing really what it seems?

If writing is the inscribing of the most sacred parts of the soul...  
Must I limit myself to cease to write?

The heart wants what it wants  
There is no need within my  
Figurative  
Heart to place words on paper

Though I try and try  
The words seem stuck within  
Crevices of a muscle full of nerves and memories  
Maybe they will remain there forever.


End file.
